happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timey and Marshgello
Timey and Marshgello is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Timey Featuring *Marshgello *Evangeline Navarro *Beldam *Pierce *Brash *Bulky *Calico *Meany *Jerky *Flaky *Generic Tree Friends *Stabby *Joyceline Appearances *Truffles *Colour Plot Timey uses his watch to travel back to the events of Nobody.... He sees Marshgello getting slapped by Joyceline, the girl he liked. Timey then decides to kill her using a dagger. Marshgello is horrified, but Timey says that it serves her right for being a jerk. Beldam and Evangeline Navarro appear and brainwash Marshgello into stabbing Pierce. Bulky then punches Marshgello until he hits a wall, and then Pierce makes slash marks all over his body with his knife. Brash, Bulky, and Pierce laugh at her and walk away. Timey is very cross, so he kills the bullies with a knife. Timey then reassures Marshgello, saying that everything will be okay. He then uses his watch to heal Marshgello's injuries. Later, Marshgello and Timey are sitting at home. Suddenly, a murderer named Stabby approaches. He kills Marshgello's parents and heads straight for Marshgello. Timey is like, "Nope!" and kills the murderer with his dagger. Marshgello thanks Timey for saving his life. Timey then travels to the present, and sees Marshgello getting along with Flaky. Just then, Meany, Jerky and Calico appear. They want revenge on Timey for killing Pierce, Bulky and Brash. Timey then takes out his dagger and uses it to decapitate them. He then accidentally kills Marshgello with his dagger. Timey is grief-stricken, and so is Flaky. A funeral is held for Marshgello, where Colour is playing some music on a piano. Suddenly, Colour's music causes Marshgello to come back to life as a ghost. Timey apologizes to Marshgello for killing him, and he forgives him. Timey then decides to do one last thing. He goes up to Evangeline Navarro, who attacks him, but Timey uses his dagger to decapitate him like he did to everyone else. He then goes up to Beldam and decapitates her with a dagger, too. Deaths and injuries # Marshgello gets slapped by Joyceline. # Timey kills Joyceline using his dagger. # Timey stabs Pierce with a knife. # Marshgello gets punched by Bulky in the eye and his head then hits a wall. Pierce slashes his whole body with a knife. # Timey kills Bulky, Brash and Pierce using a dagger. # Stabby kills Marshgello's parents (permanent). # Timey kills Stabby using a dagger. # Timey decapitates Meany, Jerky and Calico with his dagger. # Timey accidentally kills Marshgello using his dagger. # Evangeline Navarro and Beldam get decapitated by Timey. (debatable for Beldam) Goofs #It's impossible for Evangeline to be killed in this episode due to his immortality. Trivia * This is the first episode in which Timey indirectly kills someone. * When Timey is walking down the school hallway, Truffles can be seen walking to the right in the background. * This episode involves the same murderer who caused Marshgello's death. * The music that was played by Colour is Freaking Out by Mystery Skulls. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes